It is rare that one can study the effect which rapid industrial development will have on a rural, homogeneous, and isolated population. Such an opportunity is now present in the Shetland Isles. Large quantities of oil have been discovered in the North Sea near Shetland and will be piped there in the future for storage, transport, and possible refinement. This industrial development probably will bring about significant social change on islands where the people have lived simply and peacefully for centuries. Shetland lends itself well to a planned study of a prospective and longitudinal nature. It is our hypothesis that the industrialization and subsequent rapid social changes will have a deleterious effect on the islands' way of life (social organization) and the health (and mental health) of the islanders. To test this hypothesis, we have initiated a prospective study which contains two major sub-studies. The General Survey involves monitoring reported data on ecological, epidemiological and social change and is designed to give an overview of general impact of the oil developments. The Individual Survey involves interviewing two populations (total N=533) in Shetland and is designed to examine individuals' reactions to change and variables associated with those reactions. The target population live in a designated zone where the oil developments will be built. The control population live in a region where they are not likely to be directly affected by the oil developments. The target and control populations were interviewed in 1975 and will be reinterviewed during the summer, 1978.